summer,fun and missions galore
by ilovedoctorwho1
Summary: Summer is supposed to be a time of fun and relaxation but not for the lab Missions continue as normal or as normal as they can get with a feisty New With their hardest missions yet and a boatload of distractions how will they this is a chase/oc my first fanfiction ever so please tell me what you think I might not updated a lot but if you review I


This is my first story so go easy on me. Are you meant to have a disclaimer right I do not own lab rats or any doctor who references I put in there so let me start.

Leo's point of view

"Yawn" I am not a morning person I hate Mondays they are the most tiring days – wait a minute it's summer IT IS SUMMER I better wake the others I ran in to the living room and jumped on the couch "ITS SUMMER GUYS WAKE UP COME ON SLEEPY HEADS ITS SUMMER ITS SUMMER ITS SUMM-"I was interrupted by Bree "SHUT UP LEO its 9 in the morning and its summer, summer means beauty sleep!" "Bree you can't sleep the whole summer" said Adam walking in to the living room (**If you don't know what I mean I mean the room that Leo was first in you know**.) Ha ha ha good one ekk Bree looks angry let's not say that aloud "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU once I am not so tired." Bree said as she fell on to the couch that I was jumping on "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hyped anyone want breakfast?" I asked not that I am going to make it I just wondered "I would." Said Chase walking in "But I know you to well you were not going to make it but I will anyone want breakfast?" dang it he knows me to well! "Can I have two banana pancakes with maple syrup" I said with a pleading face "oh me two" said Bree "Pancakes" shouted Adam "what is the magic word" chase said in a sweet mothering voice "NOW" we all said "fine fine." Chase said and started to make the food ha ha sucker after food which may I say was amazing (I don't know if chase can cook but he seems the type.)me Adam and Bree went down to the lab "so how is it going" I said " well if I have to spend the whole summer with you two idiots I am going to end up in therapy" said Bree " well I'll have you know that I got a C in mathematics" I said " yeah that makes you average chase is super-duper smart I mean like wow like really wow constantly spitting out statistic after statistic I mean wow" said Bree "well he is smart but not that smart" shouted Adam slamming his hand on a button of course he didn't know that " come on guys it's all part of Chase's bionics "I said " yes we understand"

Chase's point of view

I'm sitting at the table when all of a sudden I heard Adam shout "Well he's smart but not that smart" they were obviously talking about me when I suddenly feel a chill run through me " that was strange." I said to myself.

Well probably nothing bad. I left the room and got ready for bed.

Leo's point of view the next morning

Big D said we still had to train even though it was summer .I was sitting talking to Bree waiting for Chase and Adam to arrive Adam walked in complaining that Chase had not been up to make his breakfast "Come on guys he makes us breakfast every other day deserves a break." Bree said "I always thought he deserved a break" I said "yeah yeah whatever floats you're boat" said Adam "your just angry that he did not make you breakfast" just then chase walked in "and might I ask what you're talking about" said chase "nothing" me Bree and Adam said guiltily "yeah right any way-" chase started to say but in the middle of his sentence he just froze no movement at all not even blinking for about twenty seconds then he resumed he started speaking again as if nothing happened "-what are we doing for training…. Why are you looking at me like that" he said. "dude you just totally froze" I said mimicking his mega freeze moment "nooooo I didn't" chase said seeming adamant about it "yes you did" said Bree "what no this is bad!" said chase " what" said Bree "that-happens-when-something-is-wrong-with-my-bion ices-no-no-no"rambled chase just as chase finished saying it big D walked in " Hi guys ready to start your training?" "No something it wrong with my-" "after about 20 seconds chase started again "-Bionics!" we all stared at chase "It happened again didn't it!" "YES!" they all shouted "chase how long has this been happening." Asked big D "It started about ten minutes ago." Said chase "That's fine then nothing to worry about. False alarm" big D said "how is me freezing-"Started chase then he froze again "and he's off." I said Bree and Adam started sniggering "Hey anyone got a permanent marker." said Adam. Then chase started talking again "–a false alarm." Said chase we all looked at him Adam with the permanent marker he had found in hand. "I froze again didn't I." chase said while swatting the marker out of Adams hand.

**A.N- (put evil laugh here.) you will have to wait till the next chapter to see why chase keeps freezing and how big D knows what is going on (Evil laugh again) keep reading it gets better.**


End file.
